Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image capturing system.
Description of Related Art
Recently, in the field of medicine, there is a medical image management apparatus which takes in medical images generated by various image generating apparatuses to store and manage the taken in medical images in an image data base (DB) (See, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-124943).
In such system including a medical image management apparatus (server apparatus) and a client terminal, as shown in FIG. 8, when a physician inputs a user name and password on a login screen (operation U1) on the client terminal, the screen advances to a patient list screen. When a patient is selected from the patient list screen (operation U2), the screen advances to an image display screen for taking in a medical image which is obtained by capturing the patient. In the image display screen, when an image take-in button is pressed to instruct the medical image to be taken in from the image generating apparatus (operation U3), the server apparatus is put on a state to stand-by for taking in the medical image from the image generating apparatus. When the medical image of the capturing target patient is generated by the image generating apparatus, the generated medical image is taken in from the image generating apparatus by the server apparatus. Then, in the client terminal, it is possible to refer to the medical image taken in by the server apparatus.
In conventional capturing, for example, the physician performs the above operation U1 to U3 in order on the client terminal provided in the examination room, the physician moves to a capturing room after placing the server apparatus in a state on stand-by to take in the medical image from the medical generating apparatus, and then performs capturing.
When the image generating apparatus is a FPD (Flat Panel Detector) panel, the FPD panel itself detects the irradiating timing of the radiation irradiated from the radiation generating apparatus and generates the medical image according to the irradiated radiation. If the FPD panel is constantly in the driving state (ready state), the battery is consumed rapidly, or irradiating of radiation may be falsely detected by vibration applied to the FPD panel. Therefore, the FPD panel is changed to the driving state linked to when the image take-in button is pressed. Since it is preferable to place the FPD panel in the driving state as close to directly before capturing as possible, it is convenient to provide a client terminal in the capturing room also in addition to the client terminal provided in the examination room so as to be able to press the image take-in button in the capturing room.
However, when the client terminal is provided in the examination room and the capturing room, if capturing is decided during diagnosis in the examination room, there is a problem that the operation needs to be performed redundantly on both client terminals.
For example, when the physician performs the above operation U1 and the operation U2 on the client terminal provided in the examination room, if the physician determines that capturing of the patient is necessary in a state where the image display screen of the patient selected on the client terminal of the examination room is displayed, the physician moves to the capturing room with the patient. Then, similarly, the physician performs the above operation U1 and operation U2 on the client terminal provided in the capturing room, and then presses the image take-in button on the image display screen (operation U3) to place the server apparatus in a stand-by state to take in the medical image from the image generating apparatus.
According to the conventional technique, the information managed on the server apparatus can be similarly referred on the plurality of client terminals. However, in order to display contents displayed on a specific client terminal on a different client terminal, the procedure performed on the specific client terminal needed to be performed similarly on the different client terminal.